bones scrapbook
by Butterflies Of Beauty
Summary: some oneshots and poems I wrote for bones
1. for him, may he survive

**Booth was shot yesterday and I was in a state of shock, so I decided to write poems to calm down a little. it worked and I wrote four poems I wanted to post. sorry for the ... but I wanted it to stay apart because it had to be that way. disclaimer: I don't own bones, if I did Booth wouldn't be shot. I do own the poems because i wrote them myself. have fun reading, and for the first part: his POV is on the left, her POV on the right**

why?

why didn't it healed?... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...why did she shoot?  
why did it had to be him?... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ...why did he shielded her away?  
why wasn't it sealed?... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...why was there so much blood?  
why couldn't he feel her touching his skin?... ... ...why did she just wanted to stay?

questions to be answered... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...questions to be answered  
points to be made... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...points to be made  
so, why did he heared... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...so, why did she heared  
everything but her voice fade?... ... ... ... . ... ... ... ...everything but his coughs fade?

the first question to think about... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...the first question to think about  
the wound was just to real... ... ... ... ... ... ... . ... ... ... ... ... ... ...she felt cold and hot  
all he wanted to do was shout... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...all she could do now was shout  
but that wouldn't help it heal... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...and then she made the shot

he just wanted to protect her... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...he had shielded her from it  
he would be her shield... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...she silently wondered why  
this had been his biggest fear... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...why didn't he just sit  
since she wanted to come out in the field... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...why didn't he just fly

that woman hadn't done anything wrong... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...the bullet hit to much  
she just was obsessed... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...she stayed down by his side  
she had interrupted the song... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...she hoped he felt her touch  
to put his love to forever rest... ... ... ... ... ... ...and hoped it would make things right

on the floor he now was lying... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...next to him she was sitting  
it had been his choice... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...what he did she would have disaproved  
and he didn't heared anything... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...and she didn't heared anything  
but that womans voice... ... ... ... ... ...but the sounds he made when he was moved

it would eventually heal... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...she hadn't heared the shot  
it had to be him... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...she was shielded away  
it would get a seal... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...she couldn't look at all the blood  
it felt like she touched his skin... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...she just wanted him to stay

alive

**here two other poems, shorter than usual, but still good I think. her POV first, his POV second**

tears are falling  
eyes are shut  
screaming and calling  
only seeing the blood

hoping that  
it will be alright  
why didn't he stayed where he sat?  
why did he protected her with all his might?

seeing him lying there  
blood seaping from his wound  
she knew that he loved her  
she only heared his breathing sound

...love...

feeling the pain  
of being shot  
seeing the stain  
knowing what he got

why was she so obsessive?  
why did she almost shot his love?  
the shot was impressive  
but the love rose above

feeling her touching his skin  
and seeing her sit by his side  
he knew that she loved him  
and he tried to stay alive with all his might

**that were the poems, hope you enjoyed them, and I think I'll update next week when the next episode has aired (please, let him survive!). any mistakes are mine, because I don't use beta and I'm still pretty much dutch.**


	2. for her, may she feel the love

**SPOILER WARNING!!  
He survived! now how I was like at the end of the episode: OMG WHAT... this can't be true... it is true... IT CAN'T BE... almost fainting... how did this happen, WHY ZACK?! I just couldn't believe Zack was Gormogons student. I mean, Hodgins I would believe. But they managed to shock me! three hoorays for the writers of bones and after that, read my poems (lol)! same as before, his P.O.V. left, her P.O.V. left. extra sweets (not the psycologist) for everyone who guesses the subject of each 4 lines thingie!**

why now?

hearing her singing... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...singing for him  
almost declaring her love... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...hoping he would hear  
then hearing the shot firing... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...a bullet hit skin  
and screaming rise above... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...suddenly struck with fear

she was at his funeral... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...thinking he's dead  
she didn't even cry... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...due to the shot  
not even bothered to call... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...face crying red  
but he thought she knew why... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...discovering he's not

no one had told her... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...inside she is angry  
seeing sparkles in her eye lit... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...inside she wants to cry  
he just stood there... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...acting on her feelings she  
as he took the hit... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...hit him without knowing why

getting bones sent by the mail... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...the lab turned in a scene of crime  
a crime scene at the lab... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...because a package was sent to her  
seeing the security fail... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...she just couldn't decline  
his heart had taken a stab... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...the jaw that was there

nervous faces everywhere... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...nervousy all around  
the killer was inside... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...beeing in a sinking ship  
the only thing people did was stare... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...hearing it sound  
he hoped they would see light... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...hearing the gossip

then the killer was revealed... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...felt her world fall apart  
it had been her friend... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Zack had been the killer  
the case had been sealed... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...knewing when the crying start  
he just hoped she could stand... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...the lonelyness would fill her

going through the things... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...crying on his shoulder  
of a man she thought she knew... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...running away from the past  
he took her under his wings... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...the rock became a boulder  
and held her till she flew... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...and she hoped the feeling would last

of love

**and again, two other poems. her POV first, his POV second, you know the drill. i let my thoughts go wild and added something I wanted to happen in this episode. and again, extra sweets (again, not the psycologist) for everyone who can guess the subjects.**

seeing him beeing shot  
hoping he will survive  
she didn't knew a lot  
she just wanted him alive

thinking that he's dead  
not crying for the pain  
seeing life and seeing red  
on her heart he left a stain

finally getting together  
knowing what to miss  
glad that it's over  
and sharing the first kiss

...love...

beeing shot and lying down  
going into surgery, naked  
not helping but to frown  
hearing his dead has been faked

not knowing she didn't knew  
hearing her ask why  
all his thoughts just flew  
becoming a little shy

watching her turn around  
wanting her to stay  
don't letting her make a sound  
and kissing everything away

**that were the poems again, please review! I hope I wake up and the Zack part has been a dream, but that's not going to happen, so here a thing for Zack: don't give up and try to make things right! (lol, he doesn't even exists, but still) sweets for reviewers, and as I've said two times before, not the psycologist (althrough that would be funny).**


	3. field of innocence

**ok, another thing. i came up with it when i was listening to the song (for those who want to know, it's field of innocence by evanescence) please R&R, cookies for those who do that. it's from brennans P.O.V.**

**BONESSCRAPBOOKBONES**

**_I still remember the world from the eyes of a child  
Slowly, those feelings were clouded by what I know now_**

she used to think back to when she was a child. The world was a better place back then. She didn't had to worry about her parents being bank robbers back then. Or cope with the fact her mother would die. But it all changed when she was 15, just before Christmas. Her parents were gone and, even through she learned later that it was to protect her, she never forgave them.  
**_  
Where has my heart gone?  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_**

slowly, everything she had was going away. Her brother left her too, she had to go to a foster home and she learned not to trust anyone. She got through school easy and studied anthropology. She became the best of her class and graduated with ease.  
**_  
I still remember the sun always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now_**

but she still remembered the days when she was a child, and her parents were with her, to support her and help her. Now, somehow, it seemed not useful, not necessary to have them. Everything she did, she did on her own.  
**_  
Where has my heart gone?  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything_**

and then she met the man who was her partner. She was lost almost immediately. But she couldn't be with him, she had fought for all this on her own and she was afraid that, if she told him she loved him and would cross the line of friendship by sleeping with him or even live with him, she would loose her job and everything she worked for, because she had worked for it alone, made it on her own and so, everything was from her, and not from her with him.  
**_  
Where has my heart gone?  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything_**

after a few years of loneliness and hoping she would get over her crush, she realized she was wrong. She had worked for everything herself, but her parents helped her start this by giving up their lives and family to save her. Family wasn't everything, some families could help, but you could always turn out wrong. She thought about her student, he was really smart and still he ended as a student for a cannibalistic killer. She realized she had made herself lonely, because she couldn't cope with someone rejecting her, like her parents did.  
**_  
Oh well, where has my heart gone?  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything_**

she finally realized where she wanted to be. And she did it. She asked him out. And she was surprised to discover he felt the same. And after a month of dating and starting to think about living together, she realized she had changed. She was happier now. She hadn't been this happy since she was a child. She discovered that, if she gave love, she would get love in return. Sure, she couldn't undo what had happened in the past, but she just had to deal with it. And she could.  
**_  
I still remember_**

But still, she remembered when it was like before, and sometimes she wondered what it would have been like if her parents were normal. But she didn't care anymore. Somehow, all the things from the past turned out well. And now she had the love of her life.

Her partner

Her friend

Booth


End file.
